51 choses que les mages de Fairy Tail n'ont pas le droit de faire
by Katnissible
Summary: 51 choses que les mages de Fairy Tail n'ont pas le droit de faire. Commençons par Lucy Heartfilia. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, c'est important.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey vous !_

 _Je sais que j'ai été absente pendant très longtemps - deux ans même - mais j'avais un peu perdu l'envie d'écrire (et oublié ce compte). Toutefois, me revoilà pour une nouvelle éditions des 51 choses, cette fois sur les personnages du manga (et animé) Fairy Tail._

 _J'espère grandement que cela vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews ou à me dire quel personnages vous souhaitez voir ensuite._

 ** _Disclaimer_** _: Si Lucy m'appartenait, elle aurait de bien moins gros seins et serait couverte d'un peu plus de tissu._

 _Katnissible_

* * *

51 choses que Lucy Hearfilia ne doit pas faire

1 - Tenter de séduire les ennemis. Vraiment. Ça ne marche pas.

2 - Soutenir le Natsu-Lisanna

3 - Perdre ses clés. Encore une fois. Encore une fois. Encore une fois. Encore une fois. Encore une fois. Encore une fois.

4 - Sortir avec Loki. Parce que non, tout simplement, non.

5 – Embrasser Loki...

6 - … Faire un calin à Loki

7 - … Serrer la main de Loki

8 – Lucy ne doit définitivement pas faire QUOI QUE CE SOIT avec Loki

9 - Voler le fraisier d'Erza et accuser Natsu

10 - Embrasser Gray devant Juvia, juste pour rire

11 - Ou Gajeel devant Levy

12 - Faire un concours de Bunny Girl avec Erza

13 – Imiter Happy et son « Il l'aiiiiiiime »

14 - Draguer Luxus devant Mirajane

15 - Organiser un action ou vérité dans la guilde

16 - Organiser un jeu de la bouteille...

17 - ... Ou n'importe quel jeu que l'on regrette le lendemain lorsque l'euphorie de la boisson est passée

18 - Énerver Aquarius. Non, vraiment.

19 - Soudoyer Gemini pour qu'il fasse les essayages de vêtement à sa place

20 - Se teindre les cheveux en bleu et organiser le clan des petites-amies-refoulées avec Levy et Juvia

21 - Offrir une baguette magique a Rogue sous prétexte qu'il « ressemble trop a Severus Rogue »

22 – Offrir des boules Quies à Cobra

23 – Chanter « This Girl is on Fire » devant Natsu

24 - Ne pas payer son loyer

25 - Échanger leur place avec Edo-Lucy. Personne n'y croirait de toute façon.

26 - Couper les cheveux de Flare dans son sommeil. On ne sait jamais. Elle pourrait redevenir méchante.

27 - Dire a Mirajane qu'elle commence a avoir des cheveux blanc

28 - Organiser un Fort Boyard dans la guide avec Makarov dans le rôle de Passe partout

29 – Avouer devant Juvia que Gray l'aime terriblement mais qu'il est trop timide

30 - Appeler Natsu "Princesse" a cause de ses cheveux roses

31 - Se prendre pour la belle aux bois dormants et obliger Natsu a l'embrasser pour la réveiller

32 - Caresse Happy jusqu'à le faire ronronner

33 - S'associer à Erza et Kinana pour réformer les totally spies

34 - Surnommer Gray "Jack Frost" et Juvia "Elsa d'Arendelle"

35 - Se plaindre de son opulente poitrine devant Wendy et Edo-Wendy

36 - Ouvrir dans le château familial Heartfilia une école pour mutants et se renommer professeure H.

37 - Déchirer encore et encore ses robes. Parce qu'au bout du compte, ça finit par coûter un paquet d'argent.

38 - Organiser un commerce de vente d'habits du monde des esprits

39 - Dire a Luxus que l'électricité c'est "trop dépassé"

40 -Se prendre pour une Khaleesi et monter sur Natsu sous prétexte qu'elle n'a pas de dragons

41 - Se balader nue dans les couloirs de la guilde

42 - Accueillir les petits nouveaux de la guilde déguisée en vahiné

43 - Enfermer Natsu et Gray dans l'infirmerie et regarder lequel en sort vivant...

44 - ... En organisant des paris dans toute la guilde

45 - Organiser un projet X dans le monde des esprits quand le moustachu se met à dormir

46 - Porter un maillot de bain une pièce rouge et courir au ralenti sur la plage pour se la jouer Alerte à Malibu

47 – Publier un jour son roman

48 – Remplacer tout les vêtements de Natsu et de Gajeel par un costume de Batman et de Robin.

49 - Faire un bras de fer avec Elfman

50 - Avouer à Lévy son amour inconditionnel pour elle

\- Aye sir ! S'exclama Happy en voletant autour de ses amis tandis que Natsu et Gray se battaient pour accrocher la liste au mur des missions.

\- Tout le monde la verra au moins. S'exclama Erza emplit de fierté.

Alors que tous admiraient la fameuse liste un sourire au coin des lèvres, un cri surpuissant retentit du dortoirs des filles. Tout le monde s'y précipita, le temps que Wendy s'approche du papier, et y inscrive tout en bas :

51 – Lucy Heartfilia ne doit jamais, au grand jamais tourner un film pornographique avec Virgo dans le but de le vendre après aux membres masculins de la guilde, au risque de traumatiser les plus jeunes.

* * *

 _Merci à vous d'avoir pris le temps de lire mon chapitre. Déjà plus de 50 visites en quelques heures, vous êtes fous !_

 _N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis en review, c'est très important pour moi pour savoir si cela vous plait ou non (surtout sur un premier chapitre). N'oubliez pas que vous pouvez également voter pour le prochain personnage abordé._

 _A bientôt !_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey vous !_

 _Tout d'abord je voudrais vous remercier pour l'accueil que vous avez réservé au premier chapitre et à tous vos votes que j'ai bien évidemment pris en compte. Merci à ceux qui ont pris le temps de commenter ou de suivre mon histoire. Ce chapitre concernera Juvia qui est un de mes mages préféré de Fairy Tail._

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira,_

 _N'oubliez pas de voter pour votre personnage favori ou de laisser des reviews!_

 **Disclaimer :** Si Juvia m'appartenait, Grey serait à ses pieds et elle aurait droit à de vrais combats pour prouver sa puissance (parce que, sérieusement, l'eau c'est cool)

* * *

 **51 choses que Juvia Lockser ne doit pas faire**

1 - Emprisonner toute la guilde dans une bulle d'eau pour passer un moment seule avec Grey

2 - Tuer Lucy pour éliminer une "rivale d'amour" parce que Grey la trouve jolie

3 - (Tenter de) tuer Erza parce que Grey, a un jour, rigolé avec elle.

4 - Tuer Wendy parce qu'elle est une des co-equipiere de Grey

5 - Tuer Lisanna parce que, désormais, elle vit sur la même planète que Grey.

6 - Tuer qui que ce soit si la raison de sa haine est Grey.

7 - Accepter de faire rouiller Gajeel quand Natsu lui demande.

8 - Tout comme Lucy, Juvia ne doit pas échanger sa place avec Edo-Juvia. Une nouvelle fois, cela se verrait.

9 - Se prendre pour Katy Perry avec ses cheveux bleus et chanter un duo avec Gajeel

10 - Proposer à Grey de lui faire des "petits glaçons"

11 - Céder aux avances de Lyon qui, rappelons le, ne la trouve sexy que parce qu'elle le met au tapis à chaque fois.

12 - Demander a Levy de lui écrire une Happy End avec vous-savez-qui.

13 - Ne pas porter de maillot de bain sous prétexte que son corps d'eau n'en a pas besoin.

14 - Même chose pour les vêtements (parce qu'elle est canon avec son bonnet).

15 - Créer un autel a l'effigie de Grey-sama et y déposer des offrandes

16 - Sacrifier Happy et Carla sur cet hôtel.

17 - Organiser le concours de celui qui tient le plus longtemps sous l'eau sans respirer au risque d'être responsable de la mort de la moitié de la guilde

18 - Se teindre en rousse et se prendre pour la petite sirène en appelant Grey-sama "Éric"

19 - Tout en chantant "sous l'océan" a tue tête.

20 - Avec une Lisanna transformée en crabe rouge

21 - Chanter "I'm singing in the rain"

22 - Chanter. Tout simplement.

23 - Se prendre pour un pompier en éteignant l'incendie-Natsu

24 - Faire des blagues sur les blondes, les roux ou les belges

25 - Accepter l'offre de Lucy et de Levy et créer l'association des petites amies refoulées

26 - Laisser qui que ce soit rentrer dans sa chambre et découvrir son addiction, enfin plus que ce qu'elle montre déjà, pour le mage de glace

27 - Comploter avec Aquarius dans le but de prévoir la mort prématurée de notre héroïne blonde

28 - Remercier encore et encore le maître de la guilde qui, en l'acceptant a Fairy Tail, l'a réuni avec son bien aimé

29 - Cuisiner un nouveau gâteau pour Erza aprè que Lucy a volé.

30 - Retrouver Meldy pour la supplier de l'unir a nouveau a Grey-Sama

31 - Puis la noyer elle aussi quand elle refuse

32 - Mourir. (parce qu'elle est le personnage préféré de l'auteure de ces OS)

33 - Prétendre qu'elle a très chaud pour que Grey viennent la rafraîchir.

34 - Au risque de se retrouver avec un Lyon excité.

35 - Se laisser tenter par une poupée vaudou a l'image ce Lucy. Certes, elles sont amies maintenant. Mais on est jamais trop prudent.

36 - Se battre avec Gajeel pour se rappeler le bon vieux temps.

37 - Draguer Natsu pour rendre Grey jaloux. Un échec.

38 - Draguer Gajeel pour rendre Grey jaloux. Même chose.

39 - Demander a Mirajane des conseils en amour

40 - Utiliser sa magie pour s'incruster discrètement dans le bain de Grey...

41 - ... Ou dans sa douche...

42 - ... Voir dans son verre d'eau

43 - Juvia ne doit tout simplement pas utiliser sa magie pour observer son bien aimé.

44 - Rejouer le concours de Miss Fairy Tail lorsque Lucy et Erza sont absentes pour terminer première.

45 - Parier pour Grey (évidemment) lors du défi de Lucy *

46 - Prétendre qu'elle est Tracy Strauss de la série Heroes parce qu'elle contrôle la glace ET l'eau.

47 - Se battre avec Ultear parce que, rappelons le, elle risquerait de la faire évaporer.

48 - Terminer les réserves de chocolats de Lucy après le cadeau raté de Grey

49 - Même chose avec les réserves d'alcool de Cana. Parce que, de un, ça n'arrange rien, et que de deux, elle est assez folle comme ça.

50 - Offrir à Grey des photos coquines d'elle

\- Si vous voulez mon avis, elle ne la lira même pas. Soupira Gajeel en accrochant tout de même la liste à côté de celle qui concernait Lucy.

\- On peut toujours espérer, marmonna Grey qui observait la liste de loin.

Les bras croisés sur son torse nu, il secoua légèrement la tête de gauche à droite quand Erza lui demanda s'il avait accepté la demande de Juvia de dîner avec lui le soir même.

\- Non, j'avais autre chose de prévu.

\- Un rendez vous galant peut être ? Lui demanda la mage aux cheveux rouges avec un sourire au

coin des lèvres.

\- Non, bien sûr que non, je... Enfin... Tu sais que pour moi il n'y a pas d'autres fil...

Heureusement pour lui et pour ses joues qui commençaient faiblement a rosir, il n'eut pas le temps de finir. Une mince couche d'eau commençait déjà à recouvrir le sol, s'épaississant déjà au fil des secondes.

\- Qu'es-ce que... Commença à peine à se demander le dragon de fer lorsqu'une Lucy trempée et paniquée accourut vers la liste pour y indiquer une dernière règle.

51 - Juvia Lockser ne doit pas noyer la guilde sous les flots de a cause de ses larmes lorsque Grey refuse ses avances.

* * *

 _Merci à tous d'avoir pris le temps de lire ce chapitre._

 _Une nouvelle fois, n'oubliez pas de voter pour votre personnage favori, ou me laisser votre avis en reviews._

 _A bientôt pour un nouveau **51 choses**!_


End file.
